


Healthy

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blankets, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, I fulfilled my own needs, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi finds a cache of sex toys in his nightstand. Things spiral beautifully from there.





	Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> I have strong desire for sappy romantic cuddle sex. Thanks for reading my extended ted talk.

It’s been a while since Kokichi has woken up in a crazy school with crazy bears. A long while of of fiddling around. And having what must be the most ill advised crush on someone with eyelashes that could stab a man.

Kokichi, currently, is laying down on his bed with a hand around his dick. He’s panting heavily and has been for maybe half an hour now.

It’s all those stupid bears’ fault. They mentioned something about the lower drawers and the nightstands in the dorm rooms, making Kokichi get curious enough to go and find that stupid hidden compartment.

The stupid hidden compartment with sex toys and related paraphernalia inside of it.

Since then, Kokichi hasn’t been able to stop fidgeting. He’s no stranger to masturbating in order to get some stress relief. He likes to pull at his own hair and put things up his butt to relax, and he isn't ashamed of that.

It’s gross how the bears seem to know all about Kokichi’s most private habits. Judging from the little wink nudge note waiting for him. A fucking chastity cage gets thrown out immediately, probably a dig towards Kokichi’s tendency for orgasm denial.

“Fuck. Fuck…”

Kokichi lasted all of two days before giving into the urge to fuck himself stupid. It’s his most successful method to stop thinking.

Right after comedy movies anyway. But that’d be stupid in a killing game. He can’t watch movies here, so instead Kokichi is pounding his own ass with a pastel pink dildo after lunch.

Gold eyes staring down at him from under a baseball cap. A soft and feminine voice telling him how cute and wanton he looks, a simple observation. It sends a shiver down Kokichi's spine and a pang of want throughout his body. 

Of course. Kokichi can only last five minutes into a long session before imagining that absurdly alluring Ultimate Detective.

“Please touch me-” 

Kokichi pulls himself back into the present and grips his dick tight enough to just barely hurt. It’s been almost an hour since this began, but he doesn’t want to stop yet. He wants to keep going until his ass throbs in need long after he's finished.

Shoving a hand over his mouth, Kokichi moans soft and low. His finger traces around the dildo’s on switch. 

He’s never used a vibrator of any sort. 

The second Kokichi gives into his pleasure fueled brain’s desires, he yells past his hand and desperately tries to grab at his dick. He can’t let himself come yet. He can’t. But the sensation is something beyond him. 

Shutting his eyes tight, Kokichi sinks back into fantasies of Shuichi.

Shuichi himself however, the real one, is walking back to his dorm room. Everyone else is gone looking around the school, but Kaede and Kaito had to force Shuichi to head back. He was exhausted.

Well, Shuichi is awake now.

It’s hard to really hear the noises. But Shuichi was raised by a detective, and Kaede takes care to remind him that he is one as well. He initially assumes that the noises are just his tired brain.

Then Shuichi hears a sudden elevation in pitch that’s so drawn out and emotional that it can only be someone’s voice. 

The boy swings around and away from his door. Another burst of sound that seems to be someone sobbing. Is someone hurt? In pain? Shuichi glances around and tries to find the source of the outbursts.

It certainly sounds like someone crying out in fear or from injuries. If someone is being murdered while everyone is split up investigating-

He finds himself walking closer to one door in particular. A cold pit starts forming in Shuichi’s chest and stomach.

It sounds like... Kokichi is in pain? Like he’s scared and in pain. 

Kokichi does tend to avoid the others when it comes to actual bonds. His small frame, often incendiary words, and general contradictory demeanor; Shuichi grows cold with the realization that Kokichi fits as a perfect victim for the killing game. 

Shuichi does his best to remember the worst of his runaway cases, and carefully approaches while trying to minimize his own sounds. He presses his ear to the cold metal door and listens.

What the Detective hears is sobbing and desperate begging, things such as ‘Please… please… I can’t! Let goooo-’. A hiccuping gasp.

Shuichi takes a deep breath and stands back.

Kokichi is definitely being threatened at the least. Shuichi can’t risk leaving to get help and returning to a corpse.

It’d be hard for the aggressor to justify anything if Shuichi knocks. Right? Shuichi’s guts squirm from anxiety.

He can do this. Kaede and Kaito would do this. His uncle and aunt. 

Shuichi grabs his hat and steels himself.

Behind the door, Kokichi freezes and full body jolts after a sudden burst of knocking at his door. Not the best when you have your hand around your cock and a vibrator in your ass. It hits his prostate dead on like there’s nothing sudden or wrong about it. Orgasm slams down, resonating from head to toe strong enough to block out Kokichi's perception of sound. 

Outside, Shuichi hears Kokichi let out a choked scream and starts to frantically bang at the door like a man possessed.

Well, Shuichi is wide awake now.

And so is Kokichi, who is desperately trying to get himself at least somewhat proper. It's probably just Gonta though. Only silly huge Gonta would knock that loudly. Gonta, who'd never think to look and notice how Kokichi has no pants and fluids running down his thighs. Kokichi scrambles for his discarded shirt and forces it to obey his commands.

Happy that it isn’t on backwards, Kokichi forces his shakey post orgasm legs to take him to the door.

But then he opens the door, just a hairline crack because there’s no way he’d risk even Gonta knowing what he was doing, and it’s a frazzled Shuichi thrusting the door open on him.

"Ouma-kun, are you alright? Where are you hurt?!" the other boy near shouts from past the opening, making Kokichi tense up.

Kokichi feels a tickle of lube escape down his legs. His spent and abused penis twitches.

The door being suddenly closer to him forces Kokichi back as Shuichi charges into the room. Kokichi stays upright for all of two stumbling seconds, falling on his ass. He whimpers as the impact travels to his sensitive ass and up his spine.

It’s only then that Shuichi freezes and actually takes in the state of Kokichi’s body. There isn’t any blood on him. No bruises or foul marks. No one else is here either.

Kokichi is half nude, and he-

There's cum all over his groin and nameless stuff dripping on his thighs. Kokichi goes tomato red and shuts his legs, but it just makes a wet slapping sound.

The door swings shut behind them. An absurdly final whoosh of air.

Shuichi can't get the sight of Kokichi's cute red penis out of his head. And Kokichi's balls looked really soft and round- He's pretty sure that he saw. Shuichi might be a pervert.

The glimpse of Kokichi’s slick asshole, a pink stretch of skin with a clenched tight opening, but still leaking clear lubricant onto the floor. It refuses to leave Shuichi’s imagination.

"Ouma-kun, I am so sorry!" Shuichi hisses with red cheeks. His hand races to cover himself with his hat, but it’s too late. 

He can feel the arousal settling in his belly. Shuichi has always thought that Kokichi was cute but...

Kokichi squirms until his legs are more stable and forces himself up to his feet. "Maybe next time you should ask before forcing yourself into someone's room."

"W-what? I mean yes of course, but I thought," the detective pauses when he hears the sound of liquid hitting the floor. A shiver. "I thought that someone was... Hurting you?"

Kokichi lifts his gaze from the floor and stares at Shuichi. His eyes are full of unnamed intent.

It makes Shuichi want to reach for his hat, but he’s already holding it like the lifeline it is.

"So the big bad detective came running when he thought that poor widdle me was getting mwurdered?"

Shuichi wheezes in response, eyes even wider than before.

Kokichi places one shaking foot in front of the other, until he reaches the still frozen Shuichi.

"I- I didn't mean it like that!" Shuichi protests.

"Mean what like what, Saihara-chan?"

"Ouma-kun doesn't owe me anything! I'm apologizing, and I promise I'll forget this ever happened!" Yet, Shuichi finds his eyes flickering over to the light pink dildo half hidden by bedsheets.

"Hhhmmmm~" Kokichi raises himself up on his tip toes. A small and pale hand starts to play with the end of Shuichi's shirt.

"See, I don't believe that. My beloved Shuichi's dick is just, way, way. Too. Hard. Right, you gross voyeur?"

Shuichi's eyes snap to Kokichi’s too close face.

There's an almost terrifying leer on the oh so smaller boy's face.

"That-"

"There's no way that a detective wouldn't be able to tell that I was getting off. Pleasure and pain only sound similar to children," Kokichi's leer widens into a grin. "And my dear darling Shuichi, proven to not be deaf, must have heard how I kept begging for him to come fuck me. Hey, that's it, right? Shuichi is a desperate perv that wanted to have his way with me!"

Shuichi feels Kokichi's hand move towards his dick and realizes that, yes, he is hard as all hell. The sudden use of Shuichi’s first name being combined with too true insults and endearments makes him feel emotionally dizzy.

Kokichi just wishes he could shut his trap for once.

Isn't this too much? He wants Shuichi. He wants Shuichi to touch him, to leave, and to feel as upset and embarrassed as Kokichi does. Kokichi wants Shuichi to push him back and run away- or just do what he wants to him. It's stupid and confusing.

He hates it.

He really doesn't hate it, though. 

Kokichi's hand cups the tent in Shuichi's pants, realizing that it’s fairly large, and feels his heart skip a beat when it twitches for him. 

No, Kokichi tells himself, you shouldn't be this excited. Shuichi is going to push you away any second now. But instead of Shuichi using his arms to reject Kokichi's half baked advances- warm arms pull him closer.

Shuichi’s head falls into the crook of Kokichi’s shoulder.

"Ko-kokichiii!" Shuichi whines low into Kokichi's hair. Kokichi breathes heavily and starts running his fingers across the covered bulge.

"Soooo. I take it that this is fine?" he murmurs.

"Is it? I don't want to..." Shuichi trails off and thanks Angie’s God that Kokichi can't see his face at all.

"Well, I mean. I don't hate Shuichi, that's why I've been calling him my beloved and making my dick get all ouchie over his pretty smiles!" 

Shuichi squeaks in response.

"Your penis hurts?!"

Kokichi rolls his eyes and makes Shuichi stand up straight again, both hands on his shoulders.

Shuichi is a bit sad that Kokichi stopped touching him. Not that he isn't still touching him. Just. Shuichi's dick.

Kokichi raises an eyebrow at Shuichi blushing even more, and hiding his face with that hat like it’s a mask. Honestly, the hat thing is cute sometimes. But right now Kokichi just wants to rip it off.

Kokichi clears his throat.

Shuichi immediately startles and glances down. Then his eyes start to go further down until they're looking at the mess that’s Kokichi’s lower body.

"Shuuuuiiiichi~ my face isn't anywhere near my admittedly luscious thighs. Try to think with that brain of yours."

"Sorry! I'm just... I think that you were right. Are right. In hindsight, it's pretty obvious that you weren't being killed." Shuichi shifts his weight.

"If this is about those comments about you being gross, I'm literally holding you with the hands I used to get off to you with." Kokichi grimaces. "We are clearly both perverts here. Just try to kiss me already."

Shuichi near gasps at him.

Kokichi is already working to get his own shirt off again. Like there are zero things wrong with this scenario. 

Before he can actually take the top off, Shuichi scrambles to stop him. 

"But I really AM a horrible voyeur though! I might not have acknowledged it, but I even stood outside of your door for a little bit just to make sure it wasn't my imagination! I'm-"

"A ‘probably high schooler’ under a lot of stress that may or may not have subconsciously understood that some kid he barely knows was fucking his own ass, while fantasizing about it being him?" Kokichi deadpans. It's a painfully accurate summary of how stupid Shuichi is being. He feels the pit in his chest open up fully. Will Kokichi get mad at him for whining? 

Or actually understand that Shuichi really is a big pervert that should be rejected? 

"Shuichi, if you don't actually want to do anything then just tell me."

Shuichi freezes and scrambles to get his thoughts in order. To actually take stock of the situation as is.

Kokichi looks... He looks like he's about to cry.

"I mean it's not like I didn't start this off by insulting you on my end. So if you hate it then you can leave. No hard feelings?" Kokichi visibly forces himself to smile.

Shuichi realizes that both he and Kokichi must be feeling at fault. For being at fault, at something.

Kokichi thinks that he made Shuichi angry at himself, but Shuichi had already been worried about it. 

But the detective knows how to deal with this. He’s spent years helping and resolving runaway cases.

Usually with people younger than he is now, but some concepts of help are universal. 

Shuichi talks in a soft and calming tone. "You... Kokichi was just trying to see if I was interested, and wanted to get control back, right?" Shuichi gathers up his evidence and aims his hypothesis at Kokichi. From the blink and miss it shock, Shuichi is right on the money.

"If that's the case then I'll take it as reassurance. Neither of us have done anything really bad to the other,” he ends it with a smile.

Kokichi starts fiddling with his hair and looking to the side. "You barged into my room and then I tried to scare you away while trying to entice you into staying."

"This is a cluster fuck, and yet I'm still kind of hard." Kokichi scowls at his bedroom walls.

Once again, Shuichi makes a strange noise from inside his throat. Looking down reveals that Kokichi is not only telling the truth, but Shuichi is still a bit hard as well.

"Since neither of us feel comfortable enough to... To do things, but like one another." Shuichi gulps when he sees Kokichi turn a pair of curious eyes onto him. 

Somehow, he doesn't get the urge to pull down his hat. Shuichi exhales, "Could we just cuddle? And talk too."

Kokichi blinks up at him with an unabashed glee growing in his eyes. He looks so hopeful that Shuichi’s heart squeezes.

"If Shuichi is okay with it then I wanna kiss a bit too!"

Ah. Kokichi had mentioned that he wanted a kiss earlier.

"S-sure. We can cuddle and kiss!" Shuichi can't help but let a goofy smile spread across his lips. Could everything be working out after all?

Kokichi lingers before grabbing Shuichi’s free hand and pulling him towards the bed. The skin is soft and warm. 

Shuichi gets overtaken by butterflies stirring him up inside, and gladly goes to rest in Kokichi’s bed. Only to shoot up the moment he flops down, the forgotten vibrator slamming angrily into his side and making Shuichi cry out.

Shuichi has terribly sensitive skin and will probably have a dildo shaped bruise on him by later tonight.

This evidently makes Kokichi remember that his bed is covered in the same sweat and sexual fluids that are drying on his thighs and groin. 

Shuichi watches the Supreme Leader go into a cleaning frenzy, ripping off bed sheets and tossing them into a corner of his pristine room, grabbing at wet wipes and rubbing himself in an impromptu bird bath. 

They start remaking the bed together, fingers brushing as Kokichi teaches him how to perfectly fit the sheets and fluff pillows. Yet, during the entire time Kokichi make no move to put on pants.

It's as though the smaller male has completely forgotten about only having his, admittedly long, shirt on.

Kokichi stretches to adjust the fitted sheet and Shuichi watches white fabric dance around pale skin. 

“You know that you’re flashing me?” Shuichi tries to joke and calm his nerves down.

Kokichi continues fussing over the bed and shoots him a grin.

Shuichi’s stomach gets overtaken by thoughts of cuteness and the probable fact that Kokichi knows exactly what he’s doing, or simply doesn’t care. Their hands brush as sheets get smoothed out so precisely that Kokichi could also be a second Ultimate Maid.

There are so many pillows and blankets that Kokichi pulls out of his closet. They all get painstakingly arranged onto the bed as if it’s going to be presented to judges, or put in a magazine.

Kokichi starts getting hold of the extra bed stuffs and slowly places them in a huge semi-circle, layering up what might be a second bed while Shuichi watches in fascination.

Eventually, Kokichi deems the bed and cuddle nest to be acceptable.

Shuichi sinks into soft cushion and is immediately persuaded to let his tension fade away. Kokichi joins him, bed and nest dipping slightly under his weight, carefully nestling his body against Shuichi’s.

They're both still embarrassed, and have echoes of arousal buzzing around their bodies, but as they're laying down in the pillow nest Kokichi made- it's not some all controlling need to fuck. 

They might be pressing their legs together or playing footsies under the covers, but just talking and getting giggly kisses is really good. 

It stays like that for hours.

Just talking. Heads softly knocking into one another when they get too excited. Teeth occasionally clacking and noses bumping. 

Staying like that until near dinner feels like the ultimate indulgence. There are a few moments where Shuichi or Kokichi seem to desire escalation, but keep getting pulled back into meandering conversations.

Kokichi's dick looks like it'd die if Shuichi touched it anyway, the detective thinks.

"Actually... How long had you been masturbating before I showed up?" Shuichi asks into Kokichi’s hair.

Kokichi peers up at Shuichi past his eyelashes. He licks at his lips and smiles.

"About an hour and a half. Since lunch basically."

Shuichi gawks down at the boy laying in his arms. An hour?! How was anyone supposed to keep going for an hour? No wonder Kokichi had had problems standing!

Kokichi giggles and pokes at Shuichi's nose.

"Nishishi! It's called edging, my beloved detective," Kokichi pulls himself closer to Shuichi's lips. "I can show you later. Not right now though... Unless you want a more personal demonstration?"

"I'll. I will, uh."

"Uuuh? That's not an answer~"

"Tell me more about it first?" Shuichi half hides his face into one of Kokichi's many pillows.

From the way those purple eyes light up, with something that Shuichi is starting to recognize as a mix of intense interest and grateful glee, Shuichi is going to be hearing all about it.

Hunger eventually pulls them out of their mutual half sleep and back into the real world.

Kokichi just barely leads the way.

He finally has pants on again, and he walks maybe an inch or two ahead of Shuichi. Their shoulders and hands may as well be melding together as the two boys take their sweet time.

When they do get to the cafeteria they’re not the last ones there by any mean. But they do draw everyone else’s attention.

Probably from going AWOL all day.

Kaede stands up clapping with the brightest possible smile on her face. 

“I knew it! I knew you two liked one another!” the pianist exclaims just as Miu starts yelling her head off. Shuichi’s eyebrows both raise up at her claim. He’d certainly thought that Kokichi was cute, but could Kaede really tell so quickly? Did Shuichi really have a crush before today?

“I bet you all a thousand thousand yen that they had hot filthy sex all day,” Miu growls in excitement. “And the shitty shota probably has a freaky fetish too, a genius like me knows this shit.”

“Iruma… “

Was that why the detective had forced his way into the room on such flimsy evidence?

Shuichi glances down at Kokichi and sees a stormy current underneath a thin layer of nonchalant cheer. It makes his eyes shoot back to the others near instantly.

Gonta’s jaw fully drops at the improper statement. 

Kaito whimpers, but only because he’s stuck sitting across from Miu tonight. She’s already starting to drool a bit. But out of the other people around, Kirumi and Angie for example, everyone seems fine with it. Them.

Kokichi takes a small breath.

“Wowowowow, Miu! I knew you were an egotistical whore, but isn’t this strain of cum dump tier desperation a bit much?” Kokichi says. It’s started and ended smoothly, like he was made to say it. “Are you going to ask for a threesome next?”

Miu squeals just a bit too much. Her hands snap to cradle her face, and the movement draws Kokichi’s eye to the person left of her.

“Fuck- so are you two in an open relationship or-”

Shirogane Tsumugi is watching Kokichi and Shuichi like a hawk. Her blue eyes are too focused and near eerie in how bright they are. She likes to say that she’s plain, but Kokichi thinks she might be one of the more stand out characters around.

No one notices the average blue square when it's surrounded by much more unique alternatives. 

Kokichi grabs hold of Shuichi’s hand and pulls him to sit down and eat. Kirumi effortlessly brings them their meals with a soft ‘congratulations’. 

“Hey,” Kaito mutters under the sound of Miu’s rambling, ”Good luck with stuff, ya’ know? It’s sweet that you two actually got together despite… Everything.”

The soft spoken validation makes Shuichi smile shyly, and Kokichi shove a whole broccoli into his mouth. Purple eyes blink in mild confusion. He didn’t expect the local stealth alpha nerd to be even slightly happy about the two of them walking in attached by the hip.

Tsumugi clears her mouth before Kokichi can try to investi-instigate anything. Even Hoshi turns to see what the deal is.

She looks Kokichi right in the eye. “So, just now… you were trying to defend Saihara-kun because he’s your boyfriend, right?”

Ah.

You, Kokichi thinks while his face stays perfectly amicable, are a huge bitch aren’t you?

Those blue eyes continue to accuse him of something. Kokichi rebels against her by continuing to munch his tiny edible trees.

“W-well.” Shuichi tries to say something.

Rantaro comes to their rescue, “I’m not sure that they’re dating though.” God damn it Rantaro.

Shuichi wilts despite having spent hours cuddling with a pantsless Kokichi, talking about anything from family to kinks. God, Kokichi is starting to realize that the hat thing is more than just a nervous tick. He’ll have to work with helping Shuichi not need it as much- but later. Kokichi kicks back and rests his arm behind his head.

“I dunno! I mean, if Shuichi says that he’s my boyfriend and I say that I’m his boyfriend then it can’t be a lie, and if you don’t like it? I’ll just get my subordinates to ruin your life in every single possible way!” he says. Shuichi makes one of those nice shocked humming noises.

Kaito straightens up next to them. Rantaro’s eyes were already wide as saucers, but he puts his hands up in faux surrender anyway.

“It wasn’t like that! I just didn’t want everyone assuming things and making either of you uncomfortable,” the local mystery tells them. 

Tsumugi leans in towards them, “So you two really are a couple now!?” 

Shuichi seems to be a bit uncomfortable with the pitch she says that in. Kokichi will have to explain the worst of the anime-manga scene to him later, but for now he’s trying to find a way to deflect the conversation back to something else. Two other people speak before him.

“God you anime obsessed slut, why do you give such a shit?! Are you the kind of fujo that ships real people or somethin’?” Miu says.

“Yes, we’re dating! I think…” Shuichi trails off as Miu over takes him.

Kokichi presses onwards past his nerves and quickly affirms before there can be take backs.

The blue haired girl claps her hands together and stares at them with stars in her eyes. “Wow! I’ve never known two people who got together before! If you two need anything, or someone is mean to you once we leave, just tell me and I’ll do anything in my power to help! I just wanted to be sure- before I said anything that might have been totally wrong or something. Wow-”

Oh. 

She's still a bitch though.

Kokichi eats more broccoli and places his hand over Shuichi's. 

Dinner eventually settles down as more people come in, a few tangents to explain why two of their fellow prisoners are suddenly publicly displaying affection, but everything goes well. 

Shuichi and Kokichi get more congratulations and small tidbits of advice, a mini lecture on relevant history from an overjoyed Korekiyo, and disinterest at worst.

Hoshi offers them a thumbs up that’s pretty sad given his history. It makes Kokichi give up on stalling and start holding Shuichi’s hand for real when they walk back to their rooms. Both of them linger with oh-so-slightly clammy hands. The kind of feeling that only becomes gross once you stop.

Shuichi leans down and gives Kokichi a butterfly light kiss on the crown of his head. A quiet good night, and they’re both back in their own individual rooms.

It makes Kokichi feel silly and turns his cheeks into a minefield of tingling.

Back in his bedroom, Shuichi slides down the locked door and pulls his knees to his chest. His hat gets shoved into his face and he grunts into it. Anyone could have seen that, everyone did see other stuff, but even with anxiety fighting with the pleasant squirming feelings; Shuichi had successfully done couple activities with Kokichi.

No one had cared in a bad way.

And Kokichi had seen him off with the smallest and most shy smile that Shuichi has ever seen.

Shuichi goes to bed with a stupid little grin on his face.

Next time he sees Kokichi is in the bleary hours of the morning, when the purple haired boy has a big smile and rushes at him. 

"The bears gave me a big box of condoms as a present!"

Shuichi wheezes with the most horrific blush on his face.

“Also, did you remember what I said about the last drawer in the nightstands? You should probably check it out,” Kokichi starts heading off in the direction of breakfast before looking back. “Shumai! Hurry up and escort me to the cafeteria by holding my hand!”

Continuing to wheeze, Shuichi races off after a laughing Kokichi. 

That night has Shuichi flicking open the secret compartment only to find it empty save for a note from the Monokubs. 

(Hello ursine! We took the provided sexual relief supplies since you don't need them anymore! 

-Monokubs)

Shuichi has never grimaced so hard in his life. He doubts his face will ever again undergo such contortions. 

And time goes on like that, days passing with varying levels of honeyed touches, silk across the dents and spikes of fear produced by the apparent killing game. 

It's another lazy afternoon, consisting of laying in Kokichi's bed together, when their usual method of conversation and relaxation changes. Things often escalate from kissing-cuddling to hand jobs, or even blow jobs, but today is one where Kokichi sees fit to just grab the lube and start going.

Shuichi watches him lean over to grab the bright red bottle- Kokichi has taken to wearing just the shirt and maybe his underwear while the two of them spend time in his room. When asked, Kokichi always smirks and starts talking about easy access.

For the sake of his heart, Shuichi has stopped asking.

Instead, he stares with heat bubbling up in his abdomen.

Kokichi eyes him, settling himself in between Shuichi soon parted legs, and unzips the pants keeping him from his target. He uses one hand to bring Shuichi to full hardness and reaches behind himself with the other. The bottle opens with a click and lubricant drools out onto Kokichi’s ass. 

It’s lukewarm from Kokichi using the friction of his palms to warm it up, but still chilled enough to make him shiver. Not a bad thing, just how Kokichi likes it.

Kokichi stares Shuichi dead in the eye and dips his head down until his lips can peck at the cock awaiting him. 

Golden eyes capture his own with only a single gasp escaping from the lips below.

Shuichi’s wanton eyes make Kokichi want to give up on his sex plans in favor of open eyed makeouts. Shuichi’s eyes are just too expressive, the colors always becoming so much more vibrant when he’s taken over by emotion. 

A single finger breaches Kokichi’s hole. It’s just his own, but it’s been a while and Kokichi wants to see his boyfriend’s eyes widen. An exaggerated but not loud moan makes Kokichi’s tongue vibrate against Shuichi’s dick. His inner walls are as soft and velvety as always.

Kokichi doesn’t bother looking for his prostate. This is about properly enticing Shuchi to do literally anything to his ass, not cumming.

“Kokichi?!” Shuichi’s eyes indeed widen- whether from the sight of Kokichi being so lewd or the moan, Kokichi doesn’t care.

Red cheeks against pink lips and gold eyes. Thick eyelashes brushing over silky pale skin.

Kokichi twists his solitary finger around and thinks back to still recent fantasies of Shuichi cooing at him with sweet words. Nervous at first. Growing into it and pounding him into the mattress after Kokichi teases just a bit too much. He’d never even reached the parts where Shuichi was the one taking Kokichi’s dick instead.

He's certainly hoping that Shuichi decides to go for it tonight- but also he hasn't done butt stuff in a while. Kokichi has been so busy with Shuichi that he hasn't even fingered himself! The travesty.

Anal needs prep work, most of which Kokichi has already done, but he adds in more lube and another finger. The stretch isn’t bad or painful- what with how Kokichi was fucking himself every day or so for a while. Kokichi smiles and momentarily stops fingering himself, pulling out in order to rub along his outer sphincter. 

He makes a show out of dipping in and out. Gently gliding around the rim just to make Shuichi want it more. To make Shuichi want Kokichi more. 

A sudden wetness against his lips brings Kokichi back to the present. Precum.

He suckles at the reddened head of Shuichi’s cock and gets more as his reward. Shuichi himself moans loudly enough to echo.

"Mmm. You don't have to do anything- I just wanted to. I haven't done it like this since you walked through my door!" Kokichi shoots Shuichi a smug grin from between his legs.

The detective huffs. The near scowl on his face makes his opinion on inactivity obvious.

The straining of his dick makes other certain opinions obvious, too.

"Buuuuut if you really wanna then I suppose, just a bit, that I wouldn't mind if these were your fingers. Still," the hand around Shuichi's dick lets go. "We'd have to change positions so I can still suck you off while you get acquainted with my insides."

Shuichi wriggles on soft sheets and welcoming pillows. Good. 

"Change it how?" Shuichi asks, despite already imagining the answer.

Kokichi gets up onto his knees and crawls on top of Shuichi's body, swinging himself around and shuffling until they're 69ing.

Well then. 

Shuichi pushes himself up. Kokichi's ass is right there, so is the rest of him, but Kokichi is right there. Playfully shaking his hips in silence. Tightening and relaxing on purpose. 

Shuichi makes sure to nearly lube up his entire hand. Makes Kokichi snicker but Shuichi refuses to be anything other than careful and gentle.

His left index finger goes in slowly and smoothly even with resistance.

It's been a while, but Kokichi is no stranger to anal masturbation. Although, this is very different.

Shuichi has such nice hands and long fingers.

Kokichi lets out a sigh near Shuichi's dick, the hot air making Shuichi twitch, and gets to work on giving it some more cute little licks.

Shuichi is a bit in awe at how warm and soft it is inside of Kokichi. The lube makes sure that he's slick too. It’s tight and snug, wet and hot, and Shuichi can’t help but compare it to the inside of Kokichi’s cheeks. The similarity is far from complete but it’s all Shuichi has to go off of. The ring of muscle that acts as Kokichi's entrance at first seemed too tight, but Kokichi had pushed out slightly and welcomed Shuichi's finger inside of him. 

He cautiously makes the same come hither motion that he's seen Kokichi make before, probably as a joke or in a dirty conversation with Miu.

Kokichi moans slightly. Shuichi starts to experiment with thrusting in and out, rubbing in different spots, and letting his finger explore wherever in that heat that it wants. Kokichi breathes out as if sent to heaven.

Shuichi begins to wholeheartedly investigate every possible bend and inner fold of Kokichi's ass.

Kokichi is just trying not to start fucking himself on Shuichi's finger. Just one finger! How is it fair that Shuichi's single finger gets to be thicker and longer than Kokichi's?

Probably payback for Kokichi only now taking Shuichi’s dick fully into his mouth.

Peppering the engorged shaft with open mouth kisses is fun at first. Kokichi gets to make those embarrassingly moist sucking noises that Shuichi loves so much. Then Kokichi gives a fake pondering hum, and takes the erection deeper into his mouth. Lips stretch and wrap around as Kokichi takes in the sensation of heavy warmth, every inch of skin or bump of vein, and the precum spilling all over Kokichi's tongue. 

The nerve endings in my mouth make Shuichi's cock feel even bigger, Kokichi tells himself. He tries to start moving again. 

Only to find a sudden squeal muffled when Shuichi's finger accidentally presses against his prostate gland like it's an actual button to wack at. 

Kokichi's legs try to clamp together but Shuichi's torso is in the way. He's absolutely salivating all over Shuichi's dick right now. Strings of precum-spit are attached to his lips once he pulls back for air. It gives the salty skin taste a hint of something bitter, and Kokichi honestly likes it. 

Shuichi watches Kokichi pant for a bit before slowly rolling the pad of his finger against that spot again.

Kokichi sighs and whimpers, hips grinding back against Shuichi's blessed hand.

He tosses his head back and sees that Shuichi is looking at him like he's an engrossing puzzle. It makes his heart thump and his mind go blank.

"Finger... Put in another one? Please, Shumai?"

Shuichi obliges and watches how Kokichi's lips waver, feels the way his ass tightens and seems to pull him further in. Imagining that heat around his dick fills Shuichi with a hazy kind of impatience. 

Kokichi huffs and goes back to trying to take Shuichi's dick into his throat. He's never actually deepthroated anyone before. But God does he want to. 

He wants to give Shuichi a messy drooly oral fuck that makes the other boy come down his throat. 

Kokichi just needs to take it slow. He totally practiced with a banana once, so that and previous blow jobs with Shuichi should be enough practice. Yeah. 

Shuichi just barely notices that his partner’s lavender eyes are a little glossy when Kokichi turns back to his member. It seems almost too good to be true for Kokichi to be getting out of it due to pleasure this soon.

But Shuichi has two fingers in his boyfriend's ass, scissoring any which way and idly teasing Kokichi's prostate like it's a target. Maybe it's not so odd after all.

Kokichi tries to, quite valiantly if someone asked him, get past the mouth-only stage of blowing his boyfriend. His tongue wraps around the head and he makes sure his teeth are nowhere near the skin. A vein presses against the slick skin of his cheeks. Shuichi’s finger stabs down into the small spongier spot that denotes Kokichi’s prostate.

Each shock of pleasure makes his pelvic muscles clench down. 

Oh God, what if Shuichi is remembering all the things that Kokichi told him about edging or prostate massages?

Kokichi will die. He'll die with Shuichi's cock in his face. 

But he wants to make Shuichi cum down his throat, and go all cutely crying when Kokichi intentionally swallows around the root of his dick. 

To kiss the sore corners of Kokichi's mouth afterwards. 

So Kokichi starts bobbing his head and trying his best to suck and lick at the same time. Shuichi is rather free with his voice too, so he knows when it feels good.

"Nnnnh! Kokichi I'm going to put- put in another, okay?" Shuichi asks and Kokichi feels his chest warm with affection.

It might be a little weird to feel lovey dovey with a penis halfway down your mouth, but Kokichi figures it's fine if both is because of your lover.

Lover. Now he feels giddy too.

Kokichi giggles and nods around his lover's erection, prompting a drawn out whine. Just a bit more and Kokichi will go straight from blowing Shuichi's dick to blowing his mind.

Although, Shuichi is just staring at Kokichi's winking entrance. He could absolutely go through with adding that third finger and keep up with thrusting while Kokichi rolls his hips back.

If he continues to prod at, and rub and honestly just play with, Kokichi's prostate...

Kokichi might make noises loud enough to reach outside his bedroom. Again. Shuichi can't help but wonder what his expressions would look like.

But also, Kokichi's ass is right there with the slightest gape from all the fingering, and boy if that's not the most inviting thing that Shuichi has ever seen. He grabs hold of Kokichi's hips and waits to see if Kokichi protests.

Nothing.

Kokichi appears to be busy with work. Well, Kokichi did once joke that being a good boyfriend is meant to be a full time job.

Shuichi thinks he meant other stuff though.

But either way, Shuichi squeezes down on the two lithe but soft asscheeks held by his hands. Readying himself and hoping that Kokichi likes it, Shuichi dives down, and licks upwards from Kokichi's taint to his reddened hole and tailbone.

Two things happen at once: Kokichi yells in surprise around Shuichi's dick, taking it deeper inside his oral cavity and throat purely on reflex. Then, in response, Shuichi pulls Kokichi closer and groans as he thrusts his tongue inside of Kokichi's spasming body.

Right, so Kokichi just found out the hard way why you don't just shove penises down your esophagus like they're candy. That shit kind of hurts and makes you gag like crazy. He immediately pushes himself up off Shuichi's dick and coughs as saliva floods out of his mouth.

On the other hand, Kokichi has successfully completed his objective.

Shuichi quickly gets up and helps Kokichi chug down some water. Neither of them have lost their erections, but Kokichi looks like he's about to burst out either laughing or crying.

"God Shuichi can’t you give a man some warning?" Kokichi wheezes.

Shuichi frets over the way the other boy is drinking so fast.

"I didn't think that it'd flip a switch or something!" but saying that just makes Kokichi laugh.

"If by it you mean sticking your entire tongue inside of my ass? I can't lie and say that I disliked it..." Kokichi clears his throat and winces. He'll probably have a hoarse voice later.

Kokichi spots Shuichi's sympathy wince and chuckles. The laugh is already deeper than usual.

"I wouldn't mind doing that either, the ‘choking Kokichi on my huge benis’ game." Kokichi politely ignores Shuichi's squeaking. It's just a meme. Unless that was a reaction to face fucking, to which he's not hearing any real objections of. 

"Kokichi, your face is scaring me again."

Crawling back on top of Shuichi, he murmurs, "But you like it?"

Spreading nibbles and kisses from mouth to adams apple, Kokichi feels Shuichi's gulp against his lips.

"Maybe more than a bit," the detective says.

"Great!" Kokichi chirps before letting himself fall backwards onto the bed. He adjusts himself until he can gather his legs together, binding them to his chest with tight drawn arms.

"Now eat me out some more? I'll finish sucking your dick later, promise."

Large purple doe eyes pierce straight through Shuichi's chest, into his heart, and send even more blood to his raging erection.

It occurs to him that putting his mouth near someone's ass means that he has it bad.

Shuichi is okay with that.

Shuichi leans down until he can nip at Kokichi's inner thighs.

Sucking lightly at the soft flesh there, he drags his tongue down to Kokichi's entrance. The rim is still red and glossy from all the attention. A bit of the lube forms a smooth layer of wetness that Shuichi takes pleasure in rubbing in.

Kokichi's breath hitches. 

"Are y-"

"God just do it!"

Lube doesn't really have a taste, Shuichi thinks. He's slowly licking away at the outside of Kokichi's ass, rotating his tongue all the way around the hole, and rubbing similar circles where he holds Kokichi's hip and side.

Kokichi's sides keep expanding and contracting with each breath.

Shuichi can't help but think that it's adorable.

He pulls back slightly and eyes Kokichi's penis. Should he touch? Kokichi didn't say anything about it, but maybe…

Kokichi huffs, “I want you.“

Later then.

Shuichi dives back in and slips his tongue past Kokichi's opening, twisting around the same his he did on the outside. This appears to be an amazing revelation at the same quality of Kokichi finding out that there's more than just grape flavored panta around. Kokichi makes a similar noise at least.

Just louder and totally obscene. There's no way you could mistake that for anything else than pleasure.

Kokichi is starting to get shaky again.

“It's so weird, Shuichi, feels so good!”

Shuichi stretches his tongue out further and presses his face into Kokichi’s asscheeks.

Happy to try repeating what he did with his fingers, Shuichi moves sure to try different angles as much as possible. He knew that the human tongue was actually another muscle but never thought that it’d be strong enough to cause so much pleasure to someone. Well, that’s not true.

They’ve both been giving a lot of oral after all.

As minutes go by, Shuichi almost feels like he's kissing Kokichi. Only not. Rhythmic thrusting of his tongue evolves into returning the sporadic movement of Kokichi's body. Shuichi slurps and gives open kisses during small breaks that make his partner beg for more. The detective really is using his tongue to fuck Kokichi. But-

"A-Aaahhh?!" Kokichi arches his back violently. Bingo!

"There! Shuichi- it's there, it's right there,” his chest heaves.

Shuichi’s eyes widen and refocus, pausing the tongue fucking and realizing that he must have at least glanced Kokichi’s prostate. For a moment neither of them do anything but heavy breathing. Kokichi’s voice breaks past his throat and sobs quietly.

“Please keep going…” Kokichi hesitates. “Don't let go of me. “

A shiver goes down Shuichi’s spine at the sound. It almost perfectly replicates the kind of begging that started all of this. 

Shuichi pushes himself up and admires the sloppy mess that Kokichi’s asshole has become. The sudden absence of Shuichi’s warmth has Kokichi’s hips rocking upwards on pure instinct, and while Shuichi can’t see his lover’s face, he can only imagine the wanton pout there.

Kokichi groans and tries to let go of himself. He doesn’t quite succeed at first, but eventually falls onto his side panting and with hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Why did Shui- you, stop?!” the smaller teen demands an answer as his glaring eyes swirl with lust. 

Shuichi lets Kokichi catch his breath just a bit more. It’s okay to say it, right? Since this is sex and they’re together, Shuichi can ask. Right.

“Kokichi, I'd like to,” the words catch in his throat, “Let me inside of you, please?”

The body below him stills.

Kokichi stares up at him with his lips parted in wonder. His eyes are already teary, and if something happens to leak out, Shuichi isn't going to tell. 

“Shumai wants to properly have sex. ” it's a whisper that fills up Shuichi's ears and shifts through his nervous system like a gentle bolt of lightning. Shuichi smiles. 

Fingers intertwine with the sheets below them, before Kokichi can finally speak again, “You really want to become one with me?”

Shuichi nods. 

“I want to make love to you. Kokichi,” Shuichi lets the confession leave with his breath. 

Kokichi's eyes, wide and vivid with color, refuse to leave Shuichi’s face. He'd like to reach down and hold the boy closer, but gets the feeling that such a thing is something Kokichi needs to decide on himself. 

Delicate limbs slowly untangle; and Kokichi reaches up to pull Shuichi down. 

One hand moves to grasp the left arm, kisses spreading from palm to wrist, before they met face to face and chest to chest. Kokichi gazes up at Shuichi like he’s having an epiphany somewhere behind his frontal lobes. Purple eyes flutter half shut and pink lips meet Shuichi’s chin, tugging into a smile half way. Again their mouths start locking together.

They share in their breathing with a wetness spreading from tongues to lip and chin. Shuichi feels the lack of oxygen begin biting at him and pulls away panting.

Kokichi is still staring up at him with that vulnerable softness hidden in his eyes. Shuichi leans back down to leave a peck on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Do you know where the lube went?” Shuichi asks.

A whine, “I’m good. Just put it in.”

Shuichi snorts and starts patting the bed to find the bottle. Kokichi graces the detective with a foot nudge to the head, sighing and watching his lover fumble in search for more lube. As if his ass wasn’t already wet enough to fuck from all the lube and spit. A warm feeling renews itself in Kokichi’s chest.

“I think it’s actually under me,” Kokichi says.

The red, labeled as organic and ‘lightly unscented’ of all things, lube bottle is indeed pressed halfway underneath Kokichi’s back. Shuichi quickly snaps it open so that he can slick his dick up.

He pauses momentarily and lets a new drollop spread down Kokichi’s crack.

“Okay now you’re just teasing me!” Kokichi protests the gentle treatment. That Shuichi chuckles does not help his case.

What a horribly great partner, Kokichi thinks. He spreads his legs wide enough for Shuichi to settle between them and watches Shuichi rub the coating of lubricant evenly around his penis.

If Shuichi doesn’t hurry then Kokichi is going to get up and hide his face under a pillow- or maybe push Shuichi down and ride him even though he’s never done anything like this before. With a person. A real person that Kokichi is letting see him like this. It’s frightening but Kokichi can’t do anything other than want it. His skin is tingling like it’s on the best possible kind of fire and oh look Shuichi is finally re-

“Are you okay?”

“Why are you frowning?!”

The two boys look at each other.

A hand pushes back near-black purple hair. Kokichi squints up at the worried looking Shuichi with exasperation.

“I’m fine Shuichi. Just got ye old virgin nerves, since you know, a shit ton of playing with yourself doesn’t actually fully prepare you to have sex,” he mutters.

Shuichi blinks at him and opens his mouth- before coving those soft lips of his with a hand. The detective almost seems to be going on a little mental adventure inside of his head. Maybe with a hot pink car down a tropical highway with silly billboards. Kokichi would like to, after they escape, go on a long vacation around the world. Grab DICE and introduce his silly smart boyfriend to all of them.

His heart swells up.

“You done wondering off or are we going to let our dicks get soft, and cuddle again tonight?” Kokichi asks with a sly tone. An unspoken vibe of randy wanting.

His pretty boyfriend’s beautiful eyes refocus, glancing around at Kokichi’s flushed face and then their erect cocks.

Shuchi looks him in the eyes and replies with a question, “What do you want to do?”

“Oh my god Shumai!” Kokichi wheezes where he lays. “Are you really going to offer to stop just because of my totally normal nerves?”

“Yes.”

He stops trying to avoid laughing because he can’t laugh anymore.

Kokichi isn’t sad- he really really isn’t and that’s the truth right now; but his eyes are burning quite a ways differently from when Shuichi was eating his ass earlier. God, how impossibly contrived is it that Kokichi got in a relationship with someone so kind during a death game, one where no one has even tried killing anyone yet.

Kokichi pushes himself onto his knees and addresses Shuichi face to face.

“If I wanted you to stop then I’d have told you,” he says after a moment of collection.

Shuichi tries to reply only for a single finger to poke against his lips.

“Kokichi told Shuichi that Kokichi wanted Shuichi to keep going. He didn’t remind him to put on a condom or anything like that, because Kokichi wants Shuichi to have sex with him. Kokichi is nervous but not scared or frightened. Afterwards, Kokichi wants to play even more with his lover for a long time and do embarrassing couple activities,” a duo of hasty inhales. “That’s the truth. Okay?”

Shuichi nods. Kokichi grins back at him.

“About the cond-” Kokichi shoves his pointer finger back up against Shuichi’s mouth and silences him.

“I want you to come inside me.”

Ah, that deep crimson flush paired with bright gold eyes will never get old.

Kokichi reaches over to rub at Shuichi’s cheek. The soft skin leans into his caress near immediately and it sends more of Kokichi’s giddy nerves into a tissy.

“Can I lay back down into missionary now, or would my beloved prefer something else?” he holds back from actually naming anything.

Shuichi returns his still present, and entirely teasing, grin with a small smile. Stupid silly precious detective boy.

The detective leans forward and slowly nudges their noses together, “I’d like that.”

Shuichi helps Kokichi return down to the bed’s surface and parts his legs with the same tender manner and expression. The constant glances make Kokichi feel like some now distant part of him is crumbling. He tries to keep his breathing steady and his body relaxed.

A finger checks to see how ready he still is, and is accepted inside with about the same level of pliancy as before. The new addition of lube was certainly helpful.

Shuichi grasps hold of himself and shuffles closer to Kokichi’s waiting entrance.

“You okay there, tiger?” Obvious amusement fills the air. Their eyes lock onto one another just as the tip of Shuichi’s dick brushes Kokichi’s asshole.

An indescribable noise bubbles and catches inside of Shuichi throat.

“Yeah,” he forces out. His hands are wrapped around Kokichi’s right thigh and left side respectively. “Shall we start?”

Kokichi’s eyes light up with that familiar unholy glee. The reply that Shuichi gets is mostly a wordless hiss of ‘yes’ and accompanied by another foot nudge, now to Shuichi’s back.

The head goes in first and Shuichi moans a bit too high pitched. His eyes shut on instinct, but he can perfectly see what Kokichi’s face must look like from the sound of his similarly changed breathing. Another heart beat and they start moving again. Thin but well muscled arms embrace Shuichi and pull him closer, just as Shuichi presses onwards past that welcoming ring and into wet heat. 

It’s so much more than he’d assumed it to be.

It’s nothing like with fingers or tongue for either of them. Kokichi fidgets and flutters around him. Shuichi can’t help but be conscious of every twinge. The two of them are really going to make love, aren’t they? They are. They really are.

“You feel so much bigger when you’re in me.” Kokichi laughs and Shuichi can feel it travel down and around them both, making him return the laughter from above.

“Just a bit more… do you want me to wait?” Shuichi asks.

Kokichi pauses and gives Shuichi a look. 

“Aren’t you already full in? Going to give me dicky downing until I’m a puddle of mush?” 

Shuichi purses his lips a little and looks down to where his cock is spreading Kokichi open.

“I’m about two thirds fully inside. Of you,” Shuichi mutters. 

“Oh! How big are you supposed to be again...?” Kokichi delivers his response with the most disbelieving pitch possible. As if he hadn’t spent an afternoon waxing poetics about Shuichi’s ‘perfectly proportioned wang’.

A sudden clenching around Shuichi dick makes him whimper.

Kokichi grins with all his pearly whites showing. Another nudge, now joined by the entire leg hooked around Shuichi’s pale back. It rubs around in a faint circle.

Just a bit more and Kokichi will have Shuichi in him to the hilt.

“Come on, dar-ling~” he purrs and brings Shuichi’s face to the crook of his shoulder, pressing the boy’s lips to the salty-sweaty flesh of his neck. A slightly shaking hand plays with dark hair hued blue from the lights.

More, more and more, Kokichi clings to every part of Shuichi. To the body on top of his that feels heavy and safe, and all around the thick organ making him melt. 

He rolls his hips cautiously and shudders when it makes Shuichi’s hips buck ever so slightly. It was slight, really, but Kokichi can feel every aftershock.

“Mph!” Shuichi moans into his skin with lips parted.

Kokichi senses an opening that he can’t resist, “Shuichi is throbbing inside of me so much. Could it be that you’re going to start orgasming already?”

The last inch and Shuichi hips slam into Kokichi’s ass with a loud slap- their owners bouncing on the bed from the sudden force. Kokichi gasps and tries to hold Shuichi even closer. 

The dick inside of him settles right near his abused prostate, and Kokichi can’t help but want to start thrusting his hips back onto Shuichi. Kokichi tends to go chasing after pleasure only to ruin it until he can’t anymore, so not doing that is hard. This is so much better though. Shuichi is a real flesh and blood person that loves Kokichi. They go on dates to read books at the library. They come back to Kokichi or Shuichi’s room like it’s a home.

So that’s what this feeling is. Kokichi is at home right now.

The traitorous burning in Kokichi’s eyes escapes and pools in the corner of his eyes.

He turns his face to his lover’s ear and whispers.

Shuichi jerks up and stares at him.

Then there’s feather light kisses and a familiar hand in Kokichi’s own, the sensation of hard flesh scraping and pulling back away; and the echo of Kokichi moaning when Shuichi too slowly thrusts back in. 

Shuichi pulls out again, trying to find a steady cycle and that special spot that Kokichi loves to have pressed so much.

It’s a bit difficult when Kokichi’s insides keep stealing his thoughts from him though. Each slightly different angle brings about new reactions that Shuichi hasn’t been able to catalogue before. Fluttering eyelashes, and fingers clamping down as they run across his back, the twinges of Kokichi’s legs. Specifically the right leg when Shuchi speeds up just the slightest bit. 

Kokichi tries to get control of his lower body again, slowly figuring out how to move with another person meeting each experimental attempt to bounce his hips. He moves from his core and then just his pelvis. Every mutual slam of their bodies sends more of that obscene noise throughout the bedroom.

“You c-can go faster you know!” Kokichi grunts. So close, each thrust now, just so close to pounding into his prostate. 

Just a bit more adjustment. 

Kokichi tilts his hips upward and sees stars.

“Nnnn- haa!” his hips start jerking up on an instinctual reaction to that sweet bliss finally happening, both legs tightening around Shuichi’s body like a vice.

Shuichi hesitates before rejoining their new rhythm, carefully aiming to hit that wonder spot again, returning to Kokichi and sucking on a few days old hickey. Each second that goes by is a second where their voices continue to raise and resonate around one another.

“I love you!” Kokichi cries out. He can’t stop himself anymore and doesn’t even want to. His nails dig into Shuichi’s back, “I love you! I really love you!”

Shuichi’s arms snake under him and bring them closer together. At this rate, Kokichi thinks past the haze, they really will become one.

He doesn't mind that.

Again, Shuichi slams down into him and attacks Kokichi’s inner walls with swift precision. By now his dick has started twitching with each new jab, both of them growing closer to release.

They keep going despite the lack of breath and looming exhaustion. 

“Kokichi… Kokichi I’m-” Shuichi keens and wildly pounds into hot velvet softness, quickly abandoning reasonable thought in favor of wanting more of Kokichi’s sobs and moans joining his own.

Just a bit more.

Kokichi seizes up and stabs down with his nails, red lines criss crossing Shuichi’s skin and making his voice reach an embarrassingly high pitch from the strange feeling of pain mixing with pleasure, and sending them both into one final spiral.

The too tight embrace of Kokichi’s most intimate place forces Shuchi to give up moving in and out. It’s almost too much and Shuichi can only rut against Kokichi’s ass while orgasm approaches.

“S-Shuichi! Shuichi I’m gonna,” Kokichi is crying freely and screaming at the top of his lungs, and a quick glance down reveals that yes, Shuichi has managed to make Kokichi cum. White spurts of semen leak onto his stomach.

Somehow, it’s that sight alone that makes Shuchi spill inside of Kokichi. Their moans blur together into some third voice that’s theirs but isn’t.

“I love you too, Kokichi.”

They rock their bodies together as the heat leaves them.

They lay like that, Shuichi’s softening dick slipping out along with a trail of cum. Post orgasm sleepiness fills their bones as their sweaty skin stretches around heaving chests. 

“I’m covered in gross stuff. All Shuichi’s fault,” Kokichi mutters.

“I’ll take responsibility.”

Instead of getting up, Shuichi puts kisses on the side of Kokichi’s face.

The smile they share fills him with more satisfaction than anything else they’ve done together.

Spent and content, they go to sleep and dream a future.

**Author's Note:**

> Korekiyo woke up assuming that today would be another good day. Though he has found himself living with many strange, and wonderful, people; it's saddening that all of the girls have proven unsuitable for sister. Yet still Korekiyo takes in the many resilient souls with a patient glee. They have but stuck in a killing game for around a month of two now, and still all have resisted the temptation to murder. 
> 
> Deciding to stretch his legs outside, Korekiyo starts off his morning with a light jog.
> 
> Until his feet stumble and trip over some half shining metal contraption in the ground. Korekiyo raises a brow and stares at it. Covered in dirt but vaguely familiar, the Ultimate Anthropologist carefully uses his spare handkerchief to remove and clean th-
> 
> Oh. Oh no.
> 
> "A... A chastity cage."
> 
> Korekiyo lets the thing drop back to the soil from which it came.
> 
> "B-beautiful I suppose."


End file.
